community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
101 Rap
At the end of each episode, there is always a short one to two minute mini scene. Most of these scenes star Troy and Abed. Some of these mini scenes revolve around rap. In episode 2 of Season One, Spanish 101, Troy and Abed rap in Spanish. However, the rap does not make sense and consists of vocabulary words. Also, in episode 1 of Season Two, Anthropology 101, Troy and Abed rap about Anthropology with guest star Betty White. In Season Three, episode 10--Regional Holiday Music--a Troy and Abed rap is incorporated into the episode and advances the plot, rather than simply serving as a comic final tag. 'Lyrics for Spanish Rap' Donde,﻿ está, la biblioteca. Me llamo T-Bone La araña discoteca. Discoteca, muñeca, La biblioteca esa bigotes grandes, perro, manteca.thumb|300px|right Manteca, bigotes, gigante, pequeño, cabeza es nieve, cerveza es bueno. Buenos dias, me gusta papas frías, bigotes de la cabra Es Cameron Diaz. Yea boi. Boi. Yea. What. It’s 2009. Word. 'Meaning of Spanish Rap' Where is the library. My name is T-Bone the disco spider. Disco, doll, the library is in the big mustache, the dog, lard. Lard, mustache, big, small, the head is ice cream, beer is good. Good day, I like cold potatoes, the goats mustache is Cameron Diaz. Yea boi. Boi. Yea. What. It’s 2009. Word. 'Lyrics for Anthropolgy Rap' Kingdom: Animalia, Phylum: Chordata, The class is Mammalia 'cause boobies, we got 'em. Order is Primate, Family: Hominidae, The genus is Homo, but you know you're into me, 'Cause I am in a species known as Sapien, thumb|300px|right Dogs used to eat me, but now they bring the paper in. It's gonna take a lot to get me away from you (Damn, damn) There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do (S-S-Sapien) I bless the rains down in Africa, (Oh, bless the rains) I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa. (Africa) 'Lyrics for Christmas Infiltration Rap' thumb|| (Intro) Abed: What if you were a Jehovah's witness That was merely pretending to be into Christmas? Gathering clues and blending in To take down the holidays from within? Troy: You mean like a spy investigating? Making it seem like I'm celebrating- when actually I'm infiltrating Santa's operation? (Rap) YOIP! Going deep cover past enemy lines, Making everybody think I'm on the christ-a-mas side, Rockin' warm sweaters, Hangin' big ass lights, If the fat man could see me yo it's gotta look right I'll watch all the TV specials that I never could, I'll even cry during the sad ones like James Bond would And when the big night comes it's time to set the bait, Cold milk, hot cookies, Decorative plates! And he'll come down the chi-muh-ney And then we'll have just him and me But he won't know we're enemies 'cause I'll play sincere Bring a trap, like that, Hug him tight, get on his lap And tell him he can come back every year. 'Cause I am Jehovah's most secret witness So I might have to dedicate my life to Christmas And act just like I love it 'til the day I die A-B-E-D Connoisseur of Christmas On the spectrum? None of your business Thoughts too fast to comprehend Just wanna do right By my friend If years were seasons, this December Would be the December Of our December More blueprints than Howard Hughes, But if there are blueprints, How do we choose? We have to be happy to get to the end, We have to save Christmas to save our friends-- We have to save Christmas to save our friends, We have to save Christmas to save our friends. Category:Troy and Abed